Seeing the Unseen
by nicmajebo
Summary: Skylar has a hidden gift, talent, curse, whatever you want to call it. She has always been able to see an angel's wings. For years, she hid this fact, but one frustrating archangel made her slip up. What happens when the Winchesters, Castiel and Gabriel find out? (Just a one-shot)


**I don't own anything pertaining to Supernatural. I do own this short story and the OC.**

 **Just a quick one shot. I'm** **seriously in love with Gabriel, so I needed to write something about him.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **To See the Unseen**

She had always been able to see the angel's wings. It amazed her how they passed through objects as if they weren't truly there. When she noticed how neither Dean, nor Sam ever starred at them, she realized she was they only one capable of seeing them. The thought both frightened and enticed her. There must have been something wrong with her if she could see what was meant to be hidden. It had her wondering about other hidden things, like hellhounds. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd be able to see them.

It was an amazing feeling though, knowing you were either gifted or cursed to see something so beautiful. Not wanting anyone to know of her hidden talent, she forced herself to only look at them when no one else was watching.

She loved how Castiel's black wings shone blue in the light. They were elegant and graceful. To any one else, they may have appeared overly dark or ominous for the kind hearted angel, but she knew they were perfect. The only way to see the light was in contrast to darkness. That's what his wings did for him. They brought out his light. They had the smell of leather that reminded her of Dean and the Impala. Whether that was due to the time spent around those things or it was their natural smell, she'd never know.

It was ironic to her that Lucifer's wings were perfectly white. They were the opposite of Castiel. they were deceptive. If someone saw him with his wings out they'd have a sense of safety, of security. Never would the person imagine they were watching the devil. It didn't help that he smelt of a spring morning breeze. The smell of freshly cut grass, a light rain shower and sunshine. It made him all the more deceptive. She couldn't help but wonder if that was maybe how he was eons ago, warm and welcoming.

Michael had wings they were translucent in colour. Like a light, see through blue. Of course, she couldn't actually see through them, but that was how they appeared. It was how the colour made them look. They were like a beautiful clear blue ocean. They smelled of it as well. How they appeared translucent, was much like the angel that carried them. He was easy to read. Michael always told her the through, whether she wanted it or now.

Gabriel's wings, well his wings were her favourite. Not only because they were every shade of brown and gold imaginable, nor was it because they shone and sparkled in the sun. It wasn't even because they smelt of honey and chocolate, depending on the way the wind blew. No, they were he favourite because they always seemed to be reaching out to her. It made her wonder if the action was conscious on the angel's part. Either way, she enjoyed the sense of security it brought her. It was a feeling she got from Gabriel as well.

* * *

A few members of their ragtag group were sitting in the tv room. Skylar was watching tv. Grey's Anatomy was on and she had fallen way behind in the show. Sam was reading a book, while Dean was cleaning his gun at a table off to the side. Castiel's attention seemed to be torn between the book in his hand and the tv. He never did quite understand some of the shows on, but this one fascinated him. Not only was this hospital incredibly dramatic, but the science was fascinating.

Gabriel sauntered in. He stood beside to tv trying to pick a book off the shelf he wanted to read. Skylar's view of the tv was block, but she knew he'd move soon.

After five minutes of Gabriel being undecided, her irritation had grown exponentially. "Oh, for Heaven's sake Gabriel, I'm trying to watch TV!"

The archangel in question turned to her with an eyebrow quirked. "Sorry sugar. I didn't realize my back side was so distracting."

The blonde groaned, while her green eyes rolled. She was overly frustrated and didn't filter before she spoke. "No, but your wing blocking the show is."

Suddenly, not a sound was heard in the room. Shock resonated in the men's expressions.

"Come again?" Dean said, putting his gun down and sauntering closer. Castiel closed his book and stood as well. Sam places his forearms on his knees, leaning forward, listening intently.

The trickster was starring at her openly shocked. Skylar couldn't help but notice how both his and Castiel's wings seemed to tuck behind them, then away. It was almost as if they were now hiding them.

Skylar's face was red. she could feel the heat growing b the minute. She was mentally berating herself for her idiocy. Lip caught between her teeth, it was evident to all in the room how she felt very busted. "Um…" She refused to meet any of their eyes. "His wing was in the way…" It was obvious she was trying to pass it off as no big deal.

"Sky." Sam called her attention. "Can you see Gabriel's wings?"

She finally locked eyes with one of them, the youngest Winchester. He was the least likely to judge or react harshly. "Not right now. He put them away, but normally, ya."

She heard a chocking strangled noise escape Gabriel's lips and her eyes met his. His honey coloured eyes were dark with an unreadable expression. Even more heat flushed in her cheeks, not that she believed it possible. Her face had to be on fire at this point, it was so hot.

The two hunters looked at the angel's expecting some sort of explanation. Castiel seemed to be the only one capable of rational thought at the moment. "Have you seen wings, other than Gabriel's?"

She nodded, mute due to the stares pinning her in place.

"Can you see mine?"

A sheepish grin spread across her face. "Yes. They're beautiful, Cas. They suit you." The compliment sent heat to the somewhat naive angel's cheeks.

There was an audible scoff from Gabriel. He tried to cover it with a cough, but you had heard it clear as day. There was even the briefest flash of jealous in his eyes, before a mask of indifference slid into place.

"Guys, could you, uh, give Gabe and I a moment?" Skylar understood that Gabriel had something on his mind; something he obviously did not want to say in front of the rest of them.

The others mumbled their affirmations, quickly leaving the two of them alone.  
"Gabriel?" She tried to draw his attention, but he had found a particular spot of the carpet quite fascinating.

Skylar moved towards the angel and tentatively reached out. Her fingers barely grazed his skin, startling the angel. In response his wings shot out of his back, in a display of power. There above and around her, stood six beautiful golden wings. For the first time, she openly marvelled at them. In her awe, she completely missed out the archangel was watching her expression.

There was a smile on her face that light up the room. She was filled with a childlike glee. Never had she been able to observe them so closely. "Wow." The word danced out on her breath.

The magnificent golden arches fluffed out further as if in a display of beauty. Skylar turned towards the man she was gawking at. Finally, she noticed the silent pleading in his eyes. It was so well hidden she almost missed it. In one quick step she was directly in front of him. She placed on hand on his cheek, rubbing the soft area beneath his eye, as the both fluttered shut. In the background she saw his wings shudder.

"Gabriel." His eyes opened meeting hers. They contained a fire that caught light in her very soul, licking through her body. "They are the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

A playful smirk danced across his features. The bashful man returned to the one she knew, the one she loved. "Of course they are cupcake. They're mine."

Skylar giggled. His playfulness always made her days better. "Can I, uh, can I touch them?" She wasn't sure if she'd be able to. Not that she'd ever tried, but they seemed to pass through or around anything else they came into contact with in the natural world.

"Sure thing." Gabriel seemed almost hesitant. His eyes watched intently as she circled behind him. The trickster wasn't sure how he felt about not being able to see her, but he trusted her none the less.

Her shaky hand moved forward slowly, almost hesitantly. The feel of his feathers beneath her fingers was something she would never be able to describe. They were the softest thing she had felt in her life. With slightly more pressure, she ran her fingers through the wings again.

Gabriel hissed in a breath and the wing she'd touched twitched.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Oh God, Gabe! I'm so sorry!" Skylar quickly backed away. Panic flooded her soul.

Gabriel turned and eyed her. He took a step towards her. "No. You didn't hurt me. It's okay." He was reassuring her with his words while his thumbs drew circles on her biceps. When the shear terror faded from her eyes he continued. "They're just, uh, very sensitive. It's been a long time since anyone has touched them, except me, of course." He was trying to be playful to excuse the awkwardness seeping it's way into his tone. "They can, uh, be very, sensitive."

He waited for his words to kick in. He didn't really want to tell her that it was turning him on to have her touch his wings, but he was trying to convey that to her. After a few moments, he knew she understood when blush crept up her cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't have to let me."

"I quite enjoyed it, buttercup." His eyes twinkled with honesty and happiness, the emotion was infectious as it spread to her. In a moment of pure courage, she stepped tight into his body and carded her fingers through the feathers at the base of his wings.

There was an aborted moan threatening to rise from his throat. As it was, he eyes were shut and his head fell back slightly. His hands had snuck to her hips when she came in closer to him and his grip was a hairsbreadth from too tight. "Gabe, tell me to stop."

"No." He breathed burying his face against her shoulder as she ran them through again. "I, mmm, I like it."

The next time her fingers threaded themselves into his beautiful feathers, she felt something damp on her fingers. She brought her hand up to her face to examine what was one it. There was a whiskey coloured substance on her fingers. When she inhaled, the scent of both honey and chocolate assaulted her.

The smell she normally got when Gabriel fanned his wings, must come from the liquid on her fingers. The urge to taste it was all consuming. As her hand moved towards her mouth, it was quickly caught by the angel. "Don't."

Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Why not?"

His eyes moved to her fingers, unable to hold her gaze. "It can be dangerous to anyone who is not my mate."

"Oh, sorry." For the hundredth time that night, heat rushed to her face. "What does it do to your mate?" She couldn't stop the words from fleeing her lips. The blonde made a mental note to instal a brain-mouth filter in the near future.

Gabriel coughed, still refusing to look into her eyes, even though he could tell they were locked onto his face. "It's an aphrodisiac."

"Oh." Skylar stared at the liquid now dripping from her fingers. There was a few questions gnawing away at her mind. They were swirling and writhing, waiting to be set free. Many of them had been waiting since she had first met him. There was never an opportune time to ask them. It wasn't even opportune now, but maybe that was simply because it was awkward.

Gabriel sighed. He didn't have to be an angel to understand that her mind was running a mile a minute. "Just ask."

That was all it took for the proverbial flood gates to be opened. "Do you have a mate? How do angel's mate? What is being a mate? Why are angel's wings different colours? Why are your wings gold? Why do they always smell like honey and chocolate? Why are your wings always around me or reaching for me? Is the whole wing sensitive, or just spots? Where does the oil come from?" Skylar took a large breath realizing she'd let her mouth get away from her. She clamped her hand over it. "Shit, sorry, you, um, don't have to answer those."

Gabriel gave a slightly overwhelmed and embarrassed chuckle. He cocked his eyebrow. "Well, angel's have different wings and smells same way humans look different and smell different. The smell is our grace, sorta." The whiskey eyed man looked more and more uncomfortable as he continued, but even though she had given him an out, he answered her questions anyways. "No, I don't have a mate. Mating is like marriage to humans, but we bond our grace, or for human's, souls, to the other. You can sense your mate, that sort of stuff." His eyes locked to hers, all embarrassment gone, as a wave of who he truly was swept into Gabriel. "The oil helps groom and protect our wings, or prepare our mates. They come from glands along our wing. They're incredibly sensitive, but the whole wing is too." His hand came to rest on her cheek after tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

A sigh escaped her lips and her eyes fluttered shut, enjoying to feel of his warmth that always swept through her at his touch.

"My wings are around you, because I want you, sugar."

The phrase was so simple, yet it carried so much more. Her eyes snapped open, locking on his. Both sets, now contained a fire. They were searching each other's gaze, looking for something. Whatever is was, must have been found, because, with a passion neither had felt before, their mouths fused together.

There was nothing gentle or sweet about the kiss. It was hot, burning through them both. All their shared passion, that had been locked away for fear of rejection, burst out. It encompassed them, mirrored by Gabriel's wings.

That would be the first of many night that the two of them spent together.


End file.
